


five more minutes

by glittergelpens



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Overthinking, confusing social cues, glimadora week, glimadora week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergelpens/pseuds/glittergelpens
Summary: Fill for prompt one (first date / first kiss) of glimadora week 2018.--Glimmer hesitated at Adora’s side before turning to her with a desperate and mischievous look in her eyes.“Adora, if this insane plan of yours works, I’m going to kiss you.”Before Adora could react, she was gone with only a flurry of sparkles left in her place.Still, a shaky smile found itself on her dirt-smeared face.





	five more minutes

The ground rumbled dangerously around them. Adora pointed with a stick, moving it across a crude diagram of the battlefield in the dirt and explaining everyone’s movements.  
“And then,” she panted, still recovering from their first attempt, “and then, while Catra is distracted, I’ll come from behind and sabotage her tank. Cut the head from the snake. Without her, the Horde troops will lose confidence and, with luck, retreat.” She looked to her allies around her, all appearing as drained as she felt. Mermista pinched her brows together.  
“Wait, so you’re going to, like, kill her?” Adora’s breath caught in her throat.  
“What? I- no-” she stammered.  
“You know she can’t do that.” Glimmer stood at her side, regarding the basic diagram on the floor with a determined look on her face. She looked up at Adora, her expression fading to something softer. “And… and that’s okay, by the way,” she added, quieter. Adora felt a small amount of tension leave her shoulders, and she nodded gratefully.  
“So, do you guys think this will work?” Adora asked the group. The ground rumbled beneath them again. The Horde was approaching. And still, a thin veil of hesitation surrounded them all. Glimmer huffed.  
“God, of course. Of _course_ it will work, because it _has_ to. This is our best shot, and we have to give it our all.” Glimmer stared down the group, who, one by one, nodded. She nodded in turn. “Well. Let’s get out there, then.” The others filed away, but Glimmer hesitated at Adora’s side before turning to her with a desperate and mischievous look in her eyes.  
“Adora, if this insane plan of yours works, I’m going to kiss you.”  
Before Adora could react, she was gone with only a flurry of sparkles left in her place.  
Still, a shaky smile found itself on her dirt-smeared face.  
\--  
They won.  
Of course they won.  
They had to win.  
If the Horde lost a battle, it meant retreat. It meant recuperate. It meant retry.  
If the Rebellion lost a battle, they lost. They were done. Likely, they were dead.  
Adora flopped backwards onto her bed, her body aching to the core. She combed her fingers through her hair, trying to unwind and failing horribly as flashes of the battle replayed behind her eyelids. The screech of the metal twisting from the tanks. The flashes of the explosions. God, the _force_ of the explosions, even- she'd found herself in the blast radius a couple of times, and she ached the more for it. And then there was Catra.  
She’d let her go.  
She’d had no choice, really.  
_Does that make me weak?_ She wondered. _I had her. I held her. I could have let her fall._  
She stared at the vaulted ceiling above her, and thought about those whose homes had been destroyed by the Horde. Whose _families_ had been destroyed, whose lives had been taken. And she sat here, mostly unharmed, picking dirt from beneath her nails in a bed made of a million feathers. It didn’t feel good.  
There was a knock on the door.  
“Come in,” she called. She didn’t ask who it was. She knew it would be Glimmer, coming to check on her after the battle. She always did; she was kind like that. Glimmer sat next to her on the bed, leaning her weight back on her arms but not laying beside her. She was staring openly at Adora. She met her eyes.  
“What’s up?” she croaked. Her voice was rough and dry.  
“Are you okay?” Glimmer asked quietly. She never did beat around the bush with Adora.  
“I mean, my bones are intact, so I’d say I’m decent,” she joked with a smile. Glimmer pouted, and Adora’s grin fell, knowing she would push it.  
“Come on, Adora. You can talk to me.” Adora swung her legs back and forth where they dangled from the bed. She stewed for a moment more, knowing she would feel better if she talked it out, but the words didn’t want to come. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
“I did it again,” she admitted. Glimmer nodded. “I mean, I know you guys don’t expect me to like... kill her. But I _saved_ her. And that’s… that’s more than not killing someone. That’s like, straight up traitor territory.” She felt both heavier and lighter after saying it out loud. Glimmer’s hand was a cool surprise on her forehead; her fingertips grazed lightly through Adora’s hair repeatedly. She relaxed into the bed and opened her eyes again, but she couldn’t make out the look on Glimmer’s face. “What is it?” she asked. Glimmer pouted.  
“It’s just… You’re so hard on yourself, Adora,” she began, massaging into her scalp. Adora melted a little, even as her words kept her on edge. “You don’t think you’re heroic enough. You don’t think you’re strong enough. You don’t think you’re compassionate enough. And then, when you show heroism and compassion for someone who’s hurt you so many times, you think you’re a traitor.” Adora wouldn’t meet her eyes anymore. “I mean, come on. You grew up together. It doesn’t matter how much she hurts you now, Adora. She’s always going to be important to you.” Adora huffed.  
“I know you’re right, but I’m angsty and I just need a little bit to stew on it.” Glimmer giggled, and it brought back Adora’s grin immediately. She looked up at Glimmer and tugged her over, pulling her to lay down half on top of her, and hooked her arms around her neck so her face laid snugly on Adora’s shoulder. She massaged her fingers into Glimmer’s scalp, wanting to give her time to relax, too.  
“Heyyy,” Glimmer whined lightheartedly. “I’m here to comfort _you_ , not the other way around.” Adora laughed.  
“Hush up, buttercup. You had a hard fight, too.” Glimmer smiled, melting into her touch.  
They laid in comfortable silence for a minute, basking in the comfort of one another’s warmth. Adora was lost in thought, combing through her life since she had met Glimmer and Bow. Their warmth, their friendship. Glimmer’s lingering touches and looks. Their support, their unwavering belief in the goodness of Adora’s heart. She thought back on the battle.  
_“Adora, if this insane plan of yours works, I’m going to kiss you.”_  
She thought about it. She weighed the feeling of the thought in her mind, and the feeling of the girl pressed along her side, curled comfortably into her. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it before. But it was so hard to know- how do friends even act in the Rebellion? This could be normal to Glimmer. _‘I’m going to kiss you’_ could be a normal turn of phrase, instead of something to send her mind reeling.  
She thought about Glimmer, exhausted and war-town and beaten up and strong, still supporting Adora, still helping her, still checking in on her, still so _kind_. Always, always. Adora sighed.  
“What’s up?” Glimmer mumbled from her shoulder. Adora gulped.  
“Do you remember what you said before we went back into the battle?” she asked. Glimmer’s quiet fueled the anxiety bubbling up in her stomach, but she did her best to quash it.  
“Yeah, I remember,” she replied. Adora pursed her lips.  
“Is that… is that normal, here? To say things like that? Like, platonically?” Glimmer huffed out a quiet laugh.  
“God, I always forget you grew up with different social cues,” she giggled. “Uh, no. No, it’s not something you would usually say to your friends.” Adora hummed, and renewed her soft massaging of Glimmer’s scalp.  
“So, did you… mean it?” She asked. Glimmer paused for a moment, and then propped herself up on her elbows so she could meet Adora’s eyes with a searching look.  
“Adora, do you want me to kiss you? Because I can’t tell if you’re just confused about what I said, or if you want me to kiss you, and I really feel like you should tell me before I make the wrong move here,” she admitted. Adora gulped.  
“I, uh.”  
She paused.  
“I wouldn’t, uh.”  
Words were suddenly very difficult.  
“I wouldn’t be opposed.”  
Glimmer gave her a bewildered look, and then broke into a genuine smile.  
“Do you _want_ me to, though? I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.” Adora groaned and stared resolutely away, too embarrassed to meet her eyes.  
“Do _you_ want to kiss _me_?” she shot back. Glimmer rolled her eye with a grin, and scooted a bit further up the bed.  
“I am a woman of my word.”  
Adora finally met her eyes, a determined look to her, bracing herself. To Glimmer, it was adorable, because of the obvious pink of her cheeks.  
“I… yes,” she near whispered.  
“Yes _what_?” Glimmer teased. Adora groaned loudly.  
“ _Yes_ , I want you to-”  
Glimmer swooped down and gently met her lips with her own. Adora squeaked, and realized once Glimmer pulled away that she had entirely forgotten to move. Glimmer looked at her stunned face and laughed, brushing her hair back.  
“Was that okay?” she asked. Adora nodded, not trusting her voice. Instead, she reached up and tried to tug her back down. Glimmer stayed put, smiling down at her.  
“Adora, use your words,” she teased. Adora groaned.  
“But words are _lame_ ,” she complained. "...and you’re really pretty.” A surprised look passed over Glimmer’s face, and then she was upon Adora again, kissing her cheeks while Adora laughed.  
“For the record,” she mumbled against her skin, “You’re very pretty, too.”  
Adora cupped Glimmer’s face in her hands and pulled her down with purpose, this time, making her intent to kiss Glimmer clear.  
_I have wanted to do this for months,_ she wanted to say.  
_I have wanted to do this since you showed me your heart and I wanted inside it,_ she wanted to say.  
_I want to hold you close and protect you with my life,_ she wanted to say.  
But words were hard, and Glimmer’s lips were on hers again, and Adora’s hands were back in her hair, massaging and swooning and _god_ she was falling in love. She felt her heart swell so strongly that she’d swear she was ascending.  
\--  
War was hard, and war was cruel, and yes, it was waiting just outside the door.  
But Glimmer was kind and soft, and she was here in her arms, and Adora knew that the rest of the world could wait just five more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, guys! :) This is a fill for prompt one of glimadora week 2018! You can find the full list at glimadora-week on tumblr.  
> If you have any thoughts about my work, please please do leave a comment! I love hearing from you guys!!! It fills my heart and also my writing engine lol.  
> I'm planning on at least trying to fill all of the prompts for the week, so if you like what you're reading, subscribe and follow me at glimmer-bi on tumblr!  
> I'll see you there! :D


End file.
